Night before X-mas, FY style
by Rapinni
Summary: this is a pretty funny piece of fic. i really enjoyed writing it and hope you enjoy reading it. the fy cast has to tell the story, the night before x-mas and take parts....bwhahaha....rudolph=tasuki?...sd chichiri?.....hotohori as the narrator? FINALLY FI
1. Default Chapter

OK, this is a thing just for fun....i hope you all like it. it may be hard to read.  
the sentences in are parts of the night before x-mas story. there is more to come  
i just haven't typed it all up yet. tell me what you think.......  
Standard disclaimers.....i dont own the characters, i wish i did but i think their happy with  
their owners right now. as for the night before christmas, thats his story(dont remember who wrote  
it but it was wayyyy back when). Now enjoy my idea of humour....ka ka ka ka ka   
P.s. I dont know if I spelled Taiistkun's name right....it's either that or Taiitskun...??  
  
  
~"Story, story!" the Nyan Nyan's shouted. A collective groan was heard from the FY cast.  
"Not another story" they whined.  
"Don't worry minna! As long as it's not as scarey as Taiistkun's face!" said a Nyan Nyan before being pounded into the sky.  
"Now without futher adou, lets begin!"~  
  
*Scene shifts to a dark house, where inside, a flannel clad Hotohori stands by a window looking outside*  
"This flannel does not do me justice! I demand new clothes! And some light. People cannot see my beauty in the dark!"  
"Just be quiet and say your lines before I decided to release your fans, understand?" Taiistkun bellowed.  
A very scared, wide eyed Hotohori just nods.  
"Good, now go on."  
Hotohori clears his throat and begins.  
  
Twas the night before Chritmas when all through the......  
  
*A partially clad Nuriko comes bounding into the room, looking quite mad but brightens up when "she" see's Hotohori*  
"Hotohori-sama!" Nuriko cooed, running over and hugging his arm.   
"Hai.....what is it Nuriko?" he asked uneasily.  
"Taiistkun let us be married in this story! Isn't that great? Oh Hotohori-sama!" Nuriko squeeled. "I'm wearing this thong for you!"   
*Hotohori sweatdropped and gulped* "Thats nice Nuriko......uh really nice but your just not nearly as beautiful as I am"  
"Whaaaaa? But Hotohori-sama, Taiistkun promised I could be with you!" Nuriko cried before being whapped unconsious by Taiistkun. Hotohori promptly turned away so he didn't have to look at the creator of the world.  
"Why did you have me married to him???!?"  
"Sorry Hotohori but in order to get him to shut up I told him that he could be your wife"  
Hotohori just sighed. "Alright, lemme start over." Taiistkun nodded and dissapeared.  
  
Twas the night before Christmas when all through the house  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse  
  
*scene shifts to the corner of the house where Ashitare is curled up, asleep with mouse ears on. He grunts and rolls over still alseep* Hotohori sweatdrops, Nuriko twitches still unconsious and somewhere far away Nakago snickers.  
  
The stockings were hung by the chimney with care  
  
*scene shifts to the fireplace where instead of stockings, Hotohori's duck shoes hang*  
"What??? I demand to know who did this!!" Hotohori cried out. Taiistkun appeared scaring Hotohori.  
"It was your kids Hotohori. They couldn't find any stockings so they hung up you duck shoes instead." Taiistkun replied with a smirk.  
"My......my kids you say. You mean gay boy and I? WAIIIIIIII......." Taiistkun sweatdropped as Hotohori faints, his head gracefully hitting the floor with a thunk.  
*15 minutes later*  
A revived Hotohori(we wont say how) continues on with the story.  
  
The stockings were hung by the chimney with care   
In hope that SD Chichiri soon would be there  
  
*Hotohori just shakes his head and reads on*  
  
The children*Hotohori shudders* were nestled all snug in their beds  
With visions of monsters and books danced in their heads  
  
*Hotohori sweatdrops* "Must have aquired those traits from their 'mother'."  
*scene shifts to a room shared by the 'kids'. A pissed off, pajama clad Chiriko sits on one bed while a floating Miboshi wearing a robe is above the other*  
"Uhhhhh, whats the matter Chiriko?" Hotohori asked, a little afraid of what the answer would be.  
"He took away the light I was using to read my book!"  
"Well it was giving me a headache," Miboshi shot back at Chiriko.  
"ENOUGH! Your two are supposed to be asleep waiting for SD Chichiri!" Hotohori yelled. Miboshi and Chiriko sweatdrop.  
"SD Chichiri....." the squeek.  
"Nevermind. Just go to sleep ok?" Hotohori pleaded. Both small child and umm small man(?) nodded. Hotohori sighed.  
  
And mama in her kerchief and I in my cap  
Had just settled down for a long winters nap  
  
*Hotohori chokes and vomits while Nuriko smiles in 'her' still unconsious state*  
  
When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter  
  
"What the #$^%% are you $^%*&#$ doing!?? LEKKA SHINEN!!"  
Hotohori waited for the house to stop shaking  
  
I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter  
  
*Hotohori trips over the unconsious Nuriko*  
"@%^**^%" he swore  
  
Away to the windown I flew like a flash  
Tore open the shutters....  
  
*SMACK* Shutters smack into Hotohori's face. He swears again with the horrible though of him becoming like Miaka going through his head.  
  
Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash  
  
"What? Wasn't that vomit from earlier enough?" Hotohori cried.  
"BAKA! That just means you opened it!" Taiistkun yelled.  
"Oh ok." Hotohori said, smiling.  
"I should have picked a different narrator" Taiistkun sighed.  
"Huh?" Hotohori said, confused.  
"Nevermind. Just continue" she answered.  
  
The moon on the breast of the new fallen snow  
Gave the luster of mid-day to objects below  
  
*Hotohori gags when he sees Yui and Tetsuya making out in the snow. He quickly turns away*  
  
When what to my wondering eyes should appear  
But a miniature....Kasa? and eight tiny....reindeer?  
With a little old driver so lively and quick  
I knew in a moment it must be SD Chichrick(It needed to rhyme ok?)  
  
*A chibi SD Chichiri plops on Hotohori's head*  
"DAAAA!" SD Chichiri squeeked giving the peace sign.  
"NO! This is all wrong. Your supposed to come through the chimney, not your kesa!" Hotohori cried.  
"Really no da? ok then....ja ne no da!" SD Chichiri said as he dissapeared. Hotohori sighed once more and went back to telling the story.  
  
More rapid than eagles his carsers they came  
  
"Hey you better shut up!"  
"Never monster-chan!"  
"Why you...!"  
"LEKKA SHINEN!"  
"Why do i have to be next to you?"  
"How should I know? Where's my Nagie-poo?"  
"No one owns me. I shall own everyone!"  
"How'd I get messed up with these weirdos? If only Shoka were here"  
"Yui-sama! Where's Yui-sama??"  
"Calm down aniki. She's around somwhere"  
"Where's Miaka?"  
A collective 'who cares' is heard.  
  
And he whistled and shouted and called them by name  
"Now sleepy, now dopey, now bashful and doc no da!"  
  
"HOLD IT!"  
*Everyone falls over and twitches at the sudden appearance of Taiistkun*  
"Those are the seven dwarfs Chichiri. You have to say the names of the reindeer" Taiistkun eplained motioning towards the "reindeer". She snickered at the sight of Tasuki, Tamahome, Tomo, Soi, Mitsukake, Nagako, Amiboshi and Suboshi on all fours with a harness and bells around their necks and fake antlers on.   
"Now continue Chichiri" Taiistkun said as she dissapeared.   
  
Now Dasher*Tamahome frowns*Now Dancer*Tomo looks irratated*Now Prancer*Soi tries to turn around to gaze at Nakago*And Vixen!*Mitsukake looks bored*On Comet*Nagako glares daggers, Chichiri gulps*On Cupid*Suboshi still cries for Yui*On Donner*Amiboshi tries to calm his brother down*And Blitzen*Chichiri sweatdrops as he notices Miaka isn't there*  
  
Tamahome speaks up. "She ate too much before our flight." All the seishi smile.  
  
To the top of the porch no da......  
  
"CUT! Hold it Chichiri. You have to get rid of your no da's." Taiistkun said.  
"Ok no da" Chichiri answered.  
"Try it now ok?" the creator replied.  
"Alright no da. Just tell me what to say no da." Chichiri chirped.  
"You did it again! Stop using no da!!!" Taiistkun yelled.  
"Ok no da" Chichiri replied.  
*the arguing went on for another half an hour before Taiistkun gave up*  
"Fine just continue" she said, exasperated.  
"Ok no da!" Chichiri said happily.  
  
To the top of the porch no da! To the top of the wall!  
Now dash away dash away dash away all na no da!  
  
*The reindeer remain still. Chichiri sweatdrops and clears his throat.*  
"Daaaaa?" A ki blast goes flying his way.  
"Hmph. I take orders from no one!" Nakago said sternly.  
"And I follow my Nagie-poo. Don't mess with us" reindeer Soi exclaimed. Everyone slowly looked away from Soi.  
"That's just @$%^& sick" Tasuki mummered.  
"What was that you red-nosed freak?" Soi shot back.  
"Hey it's not my #$%%& fault they made me play Rudolph!" Tasuki cried out. Tamahome laughed which angered the shot tempered "Rudolph" even more.  
"That's it. LEKKA SHINEN!" At once all the reindeer were rather crispy.  
"You will pay for this," Nakago bellowed.  
"DAAA! Stop it right now no da. If you dont stop I'll use my staff to hit you no da. Lets just finish no da." Finally, after an hour of negotiating and wacking Suboshi over the head a couple times(not too bad though, just to get him to stop calling for Yui), the story continued.  
  
As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly  
When they meet with an obstacle, mount into the sky  
  
*scene shows the seishi running on all fours, having to pull SD Chichiri behind them*  
  
So up to the house top the coursers they flew  
*Chichiri uses his magic to lift them up*  
With the sleigh full of toys and SD Chichiri too  
  
"DAAA! What toys no da?" Chichiri exclaimed. The others groaned.   
"Don't tell me we gotta go all the way back?" Tamahome whined.  
"Just give them something of yours," Tasuki said.  
"No no da!" Chichiri said, clutching protectively to his kesa and kasa.  
"I'll give them both a nice clam shell. Ka ka ka ka ka ka!"   
"Your such a freak," Mitsukake mummered.  
"What was that you said?" Tomo cried.  
"I said your really neat" Mitsukake said, raising his voice as he did.  
"Oh, ok." Tomo replied, content with that answer.  
"Well, here. Give Chiriko one of my extra flutes and Miboshi...uhhh...just put a ribbon around Ashitare," Amiboshi offered.  
"Hai! Good idea no da!"  
  
And then in a twinkling I heard on the roof  
The prancing and pawing of each little hoof  
  
"Owwwww! You stepped on me!"  
"Who's hurt. I'll heal you"  
"Dont walk so close"  
"Get away from me you homo!"  
"I'll kill you all"  
"Not me Nagie-poo right?"  
"Hmph"  
"Who hit me??" *snicker snicker*  
"MONSTER-CHAN! LEKKA SHINEN!!!"  
"Someone please take away his tessen no da"  
*Hotohori just sighed. At least their out there and I'm in here....*  



	2. Night before X-mas fy style 2

OK, this is a thing just for fun....i hope you all like it. it may be hard to read.  
the sentences in are parts of the night before x-mas story. there is more to come  
i just haven't typed it all up yet. tell me what you think.......  
Standard disclaimers.....i dont own the characters, i wish i did but i think their happy with  
their owners right now. as for the night before christmas, thats his story(dont remember who wrote  
it but it was wayyyy back when). Now enjoy my idea of humour....ka ka ka ka ka   
P.s. I dont know if I spelled Taiistkun's name right....it's either that or Taiitskun...??  
please R&R....Arigato!  
  
  
As I draw in my hand and was turning around  
Down the chimney SD Chichiri came with a bound  
  
"YEEOOOOWWW no da!!" SD Chichiri screeched as he ran through the house until he found some water to douse the flames.  
"Your not supposed to have a fire tonight no da!" Chichiri whined, sitting in a bucket of water.  
"Uh gomen Chichiri but there was no light. How are people supposed to see my beauty? They can't see me in the dark!" Hotohori explained.  
"What a narcassist no da" Chichiri muttered.  
"What was that you said?" Hotohori questioned.  
"Nothing no da" came the reply.  
  
He was dressed all in fur from his head to his foot  
  
"DAAAAA! No no da! I don't want to be a freak like Ashitare no da!"   
*Ashitare shifts, Chichiri sweatdrops*  
"It's alright Chichiri. It's just talking about your clothing." Taiistkun explained.  
Chichiri just nodded his head.  
  
And his clothes were all tarnished from ashes and soot  
  
"And fire no da" Chichiri added, scowling.  
  
A bundle of toys he had flung on his back  
And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack  
  
"NO NO DA!" Chichiri screamed. "I'm a wanderer! Not a peddler no da! DAAA. I'm insulted. I quit no da!"  
*Chichiri starts to walk out*  
*Taiistkun appears*   
"Chichiri you can't just leave. You have to finish the story. Or else!"  
"Or else what no da?" Chichiri questioned.  
"Or else I'll capture you and sell you to all your fan girls!" Taiistkun threatened.  
"NOO! Anything but that no da! I'm a monk no da! They'll......they'll do awful things to me no da!" Chichiri whimpered cowering to the corner. He curled up in a ball, shaking and whimpering.   
"It's alright Chichiri. It was just a threat. Now begin." Taiistkun said pointing to Hotohori.  
  
His eyes...er eye how it twinkled his dimples how merry  
His cheeks were like roses his nose like a cherry  
  
*Hotohori snickered making popping noises* (cherry....pop...get it? Err nm...Bad writer....bad! Gomen minna)  
  
His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow  
And the beard of his chin was as white as snow  
  
"Daaa. Thats supposed to be a beard no da?" Chichiri asked, confused.  
"What did you think it was??!?" everyone asked.  
"Daa. I thought it was, well some kind of exotic underwear or something no da" Chichiri said sheepishly.  
He pulled down his pants, "See no da?" Sure enough, Chichiri was wearing the beard around his waist which failed to cover everything.  
"But your...your supposed to be a monk! Don't show us that!" Tamahome shrieked covering his eyes. Tasuki just starred a blush covering his face making him as red as his nose. Soi smirked, Tomo drooled, Nakago admired, Mitsukake looked away, Amiboshi was still trying to calm a now sobbing Suboshi, who were totally oblivious to what was going on. Miboshi covered Chiriko's eyes and a now away Ashitare covered his own eyes. Hotohori starred, star eyed and drooled. Nuriko smiled in her still unconsious state and somewhere away Taiistkun fainted.  
"But I am a monk no da" Chichiri replied.  
"A very big monk" commented Tomo. Some seishi sweatdropped. Chichiri finally pulled up his pants, to the dismay of some. He waited fot Hotohori to continue who instead was still starring, dreamy eyed at Chichiri.   
"Uhh, Hotohori-sama. Why...why are you starring at me like that no da?"  
"I meant everything I said. Your cute mouth, twinkling eye, cheeks like roses." Hotohori said dreamily.   
"Just what we need. Another homo" Mitsukake muttered.  
"Demo Hotohori-sama. You have Nuriko no da. And...and I already have someone I love no da!" Chichiri exclaimed.   
"You do? Well shit you should have told me before. Well I guess I better find someone else. Demo Chichiri, tell me who you love"   
*Tasuki beams, looking very hopeful*  
*In SD mode* "Me no da!"  
*Everyone falls over twitching*  
*Minutes later*  
  
The stump of a pipe held tight in his teeth  
And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath  
  
*Hotohori waits, watching Chichiri*  
"There's supposed to be smoke coming out of it Chichiri" he said.  
"I know no da but I cant get it to light no da!" Chichiri cried.  
"I can fix that! Rekka Shinen!" Tasuki screamed. A very crispy Chichiri stood there as his pipe discinigrated. He coughed, puffing out some smoke.   
"Er...hee hee...well at least there was smoke right?" Tasuki said as he backed away. Chichiri glared at Tasuki as Hotohori bashed him in the head, knocking him out.   
"Now what am I supposed to do no da! My clothes are almost all burnt no da!"  
"Ka ka ka ka ka, I'll help you change them Chichiri" Tomo offered.  
*Chichiri sweatdropped*  
"You've got it all wrong Tomo. I will be the only one undressing Chichiri" Nakago said.  
"But Nakago....!" Tomo started but Soi cut him off.  
"Don't talk back to my Nagie-poo!" she shrieked as she zapped Tomo.  
"Stupid...*cough* urk..eel" he said before passing out.  
"You were just kidding right Nakago?" Soi said happily.  
"No" he said as he winked at Chichiri. Chichiri gulped.  
*Hotohori leaned over and whispered* "I'd like to help you here but he kinda killed me once so...you understand right?"  
"Daaaa" was the answer.  
  
He had a broad face and a little round belly  
  
"Nani no da? You calling me fat no da?" Chichiri interupted. Hotohori just shook his head.  
  
That shook when he laughed like a bowlfull of jelly  
  
*In a flash, reindeer Miaka comes flying through the window, chocolate and ice cream smeared all over her face*  
"Did someone say jelly? Like peanut butter and jelly? Where where?" She shrieked causing everyone to cover their ears. 


	3. final chapter

OK, this is a thing just for fun....i hope you all like it. it may be hard to read.  
the sentences in are parts of the night before x-mas story.  
The fic is finally finished!!! YAY!! I hope you all have enjoyed it! Please r/r  
  
  
  
Everyone quickly moved inside the house, leaving Miaka to wander around lost, looking for food until she interrupted Yui who quickly knocked her out and continued on with Testsuya.  
  
He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf  
  
"Now your calling me fat and saying I look like an elf??? Why that does it no da!"  
*Everyone winced as Chichiri started chanting some strange spell* A flash of light illuminated the room and everyone quickly covered their eyes. Never being patient, Ruldolph Tasuki was the first to open his eyes. Starring back at him where Hotohori was standing was a beautiful, elegant looking.....frog.   
"Ribbit ribbit ribbit ribbit ribbit" the now frog Hotohori said(translation: How dare he! But I still am beautiful even as a frog). *everyone sweatdrops* Suddenly the unconsious Nuriko woke up. Rubbing her head, she sat up and looked around.  
"Anou....What is everyone doing here? Where's Hotohori-sama?" Looking down, Nuriko noticed a beautiful frog sitting near her.   
"KAWAII!" she squeeled! Everyone around her groaned. Chichiri just starred trimuphiantly(sp?) at how well his spell worked on the emperor.   
"Hey Nuriko! That frog there is Hotohori....monk boy over here got mad and turned him into a frog," Tasuki said, smirking at his fellow friends shocked reaction. Suddenly Nuriko's face turned from shock to amusemant.  
"Hey I wonder if this is like that story where a princess has to kiss the frog for him to turn back into a prince? Well, one way to find out!" Nuriko said, leaning over and kissing frog Hotohori who tried to squirm out of her grasp. Suddenly the frog turned back into Hotohori(Chichiri deicded to reverse his spell at this time). Hotohori promtely ran away, rinsed out his mouth and threw up a couple times. He finally returned and started on with the story, glaring at Chichiri who smiled back(with his mask what else would he do ne?)  
  
And I laughed when I saw him in spite of myself  
A wink of his eye and a twist of his head  
Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread  
  
Hotohori just scowled while Chichiri muffled some laughter along with all the other seishi.  
  
He spoke not a word but went straight to his work  
And filled all the stockings then turned with a jerk  
  
Chiriko and Miboshi watched excitedly as SD Chichiri walked over to their stockings. He gazed at them for a moment, reached down and placed "the beard" into one stocking and a spare fishing line in the other. The two 'children' gaped, open mouth before running over to SD Chichiri and beat him up. Hotohori just smiled.  
Minutes later, a bruised and beaten SD Chichiri stood up, leaning against the fireplace. A content looking Chiriko with his new kesa and kasa walked away along with a now staff whielding, ballet shoe wearing Miboshi(gotta admit, Chichiri's shoes look like ballet shoes kinda!). Hotohori laughed and continued on.  
  
And laying a finger aside of his nose  
  
Chichiri groaned and placed a finger, which made a loud cracking sound, causing everyone to cringe, on his nose which had stopped bleeding. (ahh poor Chichiri...)  
  
And giving a nod up the chimney he rose  
  
"Daa...without my kesa and kasa I cant do that no da." Chichiri complained.   
"Well then use the front door like all your 'reindeer' did. There's a ladder at the side of the house to help you up there" Nuriko said, attaching herself to Hotohori's side. He pretended not to notice.  
"Oh, ok no da" Chichiri said as he walked out the door.  
  
He sprang to his sleigh to his team gave a whistle  
And away they all flew like the dawn of a thistle  
  
Hotohori, Nuriko, Chiriko and Miboshi all chringed as they heard ten consecutive thumps outside and then some groaning.   
  
But I heard him exclaim er he drove out of sight  
"I told you without my kesa and kasa there's no way we can take flight!!!"  
  
"Who the ^&^#$($ landed on me"  
"Groan...."  
"WHY YOU TAMA! REKKA SHIENEN!"  
"I hope Nakago is alright.."  
"Don't you dare talk about my Nagie-poo!" ZAP  
"Urk....electric....eel...."  
"I do not approve of this story. Never again will someone else be leader except for me"  
"Why did I get stuck with all them? WHY???"  
"YYYUUUUIIIIII-SAMA!!! NNNOOOOOO!!!!!"  
"Aniki! It's alright aniki! He's helping Yui to ummm....breathe thats right, breathe."(remember Yui and Tetsuya?)  
So finally after some hours of fighting, zapping, crying, and pondering the seishi of both Suzaku and Seriyuu went back to their respective places to live normally(if you can call it normal) once again.....except for the times when Hotohori magically turns back into a frog, or Chichiri finds pieces of his kesa and kasa.......  
  
OWARI!  
  
authors notes.....sorry it took a long time to get the last part out...I know it's not as good as the previous parts....sorry.....But I hope you liked it. Please review it......compliants or flames...all are welcomed......  
  
disclaimers....i don't own any of the FY cast or the X-mas story.....there's no need to waste time trying to sue me...all you'll get is a lot of cat hair _   
o_O 


End file.
